


Происшествие в туалете на третьем этаже

by AnikaMouse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Gen, Humor, M/M, Potions Accident, Romance, Superpowers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnikaMouse/pseuds/AnikaMouse
Summary: Это чудовищная идея, они просто обязаны претворить ее в жизнь.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 10





	Происшествие в туалете на третьем этаже

Так получилось, что гриффиндорцам в тот злополучный день приспичило поэкспериментировать с зельями, и не где-нибудь, а в женском туалете на третьем этаже. Ещё и из всего учебника выбрали не абы что, а зелье Скрытых Способностей. Его вообще изучали только на последнем курсе и так, вскольз, потому что его применение всячески осуждалось, но в программе оно находилось ещё с XII века, и никто не решался оттуда его изъять. Учебник седьмого курса достала Гермиона, у нее его стащил Рон, а Гарри выбрал зелье, и всё заверте…

Нет, на деле всё шло благополучно, когда к Гарри и Рону присоединились Невилл и Симус. Гермиону решили не звать, потому что Рон с ней не разговаривал уже месяц: подумать только, она не сказала, что до сих пор переписывается с Крамом! Он ей пишет, и она отвечает, вы понимаете? Она отвечает! А он пишет! В общем, Рон никак не мог понять, кого и к кому ревнует сильнее, и на всякий случай злился на обоих. Поэтому Гермионы с ними не было, ещё не было Джинни и Дина Томаса, потому что они где-то пропадали вдвоём.

Всё шло благополучно до появления Малфоя на свитой, которым ни с того ни с сего понадобился неработающий туалет для девочек.

— Другого места не нашли что ли? — буркнул Рон, загораживая котел. — Мы сюда первыми пришли.

Но Гарри и Невилл его не поддержали.

После того, как старший Малфой изобличил лже-Грюма, а Гарри в очередной раз уничтожил Волдеморта, главой Ордена Феникса стала миссис Малфой. И пусть никто из студентов Хогвартса точно не знал, чем занимается Орден и зачем он теперь нужен, дела у взрослых шли успешно, и, кажется, кто-то из них даже обчистил банковский сейф (а проникнуть в Гринготс и выйти оттуда живым — это не шутки, знаете ли). Драко Малфой с тех пор тоже изменился, словно всё гадкое в его характере было продиктовано влиянием Темного лорда, а без него он превратился в милейшего человечка на свете.

Ладно, он все-таки оставался насмешливой высокомерной пакостью и постоянно лез к Трио со остроумными шутками, но в этом было даже что-то забавное. Все девчонки в Хогвартсе и даже некоторые из тех, кто уже окончил школу, находили Малфоя привлекательным мальчиком (да что там, Рон считал его чертовски сексуальным) и глупо хихикали при его появлении — та же Нимфадора тискала Драко летом и на зимних каникулах, умиляясь, какой у неё интересный кузен и не пора ли сосватать его младшей сестре одной из её подруг. Малфой всячески пытался избежать встречи с ней и то пропадал вместе с Роном в огороде, то прятался в библиотеке Сириуса Блэка, летал наперегонки с Гарри, и почти каждый вечер зазывал Трио в паб — знакомиться с девушками ему определенно не хотелось. Ходили слухи, что Драко гей, и в Хогвартсе этому бездоказательно верили, потому что распустила их сама Паркинсон — давняя подружка Малфоя, а кому, как не ей, знать, кого предпочитает Драко. Однако романов он не с кем не крутил и ни на кого особо не пялился, кроме как на Гарри, но кто, скажите на милость, не пялился на Мальчика-который-выжил-дважды? Крупицы внимания перепадали Рону, и крупицы побольше, даже куски внимания, доставались Гермионе, но Малфой точно не был в неё влюблён. Короче, предпочтения Драко были тайной, покрытой мраком, тиной и с печатью «секретно».

Никто особенно не удивился, когда Малфой сунул нос в котел, полез в учебник и наконец объявил, что хочет варить зелье вместе с гриффиндорцами. К тому же он послал Крэбба за недостающими ингредиентами — и уже скоро в варева отображалось не четыре пары любопытных глаз, а семь.

— Одуванчик! — скомандовал Гарри, и Рон тут же сунул ему склянку.

— Жабросли! — выкрикнул Драко, и Гойл передал ему требуемое.

— Листья болиголова!

— Корень петрушки!

— Печень павлина!

— Сам ты печень павлина, Поттер! Почечный камень единорога!

— Такого нет в рецепте!

— Будет! — И Малфой решительно высыпал в котел порошок из безымянной склянки.

— Ты псих, — восхитился Рон. — Мякоть дуба.

На него посмотрели, как на идиота, но в отличие от других Рон ничего в зелье не сыпал, а прикалывался.

— Сок единорога, листья саламандры!

— Слюна соплохвоста, — подхватил Малфой.

— Кишки мандрагоры, — добавил Гарри.

— Усик миссис Норрис! — вступил в игру Невилл.

— Фейерверк из задницы тритона! — Симус даже изобразил, как это выглядит, и туалет сотрясся от хохота.

— Летающий тиранозавр, — вставил Крэбб, от которого прежде не было слышно ни слова.

— Совесть Снейпа, — добавил Гойл, но негромко.

— Желудок египетской мумии. — Очередь снова дошла до Рона.

— Борода Макгонагалл!

— Носки Дамблдора!

— Серьги единорога!

Кто-то нет-нет да кидал в котел что-то или дирижировал над ним палочкой. Зелье становилось потенциально опасным, но никто в здравом уме не стал бы его пить, хотя, конечно, было жаль потраченных ингредиентов. Рону, если честно, даже хотелось бы попробовать настоящее зелье Скрытых Способностей, чтобы узнать, если в нем что-то такое особенное. Ничего, перепишет рецепт и сварит потом, и чтобы без слизеринцев, а то опозорится еще перед ними… Особенно перед Малфоем.

В пылу игры никто не заметил, как Невилл подошел вплотную к котлу и высыпал в него что-то, а потом это резко заметили все, потому что — бац! бум! — котел истошно забулькал, поднялся едкий зеленый пар, а потом содержимое выплеснулось прямо на головы опешивших студентов.

Больно не было — Рону, во всяком случае, — только туалет стал почему-то больше, чем раньше, захотелось растечься по полу и на ноги будто упало что-то тяжелое. А потом Рон присмотрелся к друзьям и зашелся в истеричном хохоте. Каменная глыба бешено моргала глазами с того места, где стоял Крэбб, желеобразный Гойл дрожал рядом с ним, с потолка гримасничал Невилл, Симус и Гарри остались такими же, как были, только синхронно хватались за животы, покатываясь от хохота. Перед тем как найти Малфоя, Рон оглядел себя самого и обнаружил, что у него отсутствуют ноги и руки и вообще их заменяют уголки подушки. Большой такой, красной, в горошек. К счастью, у Рона-подушки был рот, чтобы он мог со вкусом выматериться.

Когда чей-то коготь поцарапал бок, Рон нашел хорька. Интересного такого хорька, белого с черными пятнышками на шкуре, агрессивно настроенного хорька, который через секунду начал извиваться, как сумасшедшая змея.

— Аш сви туре, — со вкусом сказал Симус, вытаращил глаза и добавил: — Оре муде ри.

— Ясно, этому тоже досталось, — заключил Гарри. — Погодите, это что же со мной одним все нормально?

— Не спеши. — Невилл с потолка покачал головой. — Вдруг тоже взлетишь.

— Твари! — пропищал хорек, хватаясь лапой за Рона. — Что с моими ногами?

— Мне кажется, это танец. — Желеобразный Гойл начал потихоньку растекаться.

— Похоже на брейк-данс, я видел такое у маглов, — добавил Гарри. — Выглядит впечатляюще! Ну, когда люди танцуют…

— Твари! — пропищал Малфой еще раз.

— Суре ди прум торео мури, — Симус закатил глаза, а потом начал жестами показывать, что тоже видел такой танец, танцевала девушками вот с такими буферами, и Симус чувствовал от этого такие-то эмоции. Язык жестов поняли все, и Крэбб, наверное, тоже.

— Надо что-то делать, — решил Гарри. — Я позову на помощь.

— Рехнулся?! — ясно дело, что хорьку Малфою не хотелось, чтобы его видели в таком состоянии.

Решили проголосовать, и с четырьмя голосами против трех (за Крэбба голосовал Малфой) решили, что обойдутся своими силами. На самом деле, Рон тоже решил, что из двух зол: полежать на полу славной мягкой подушкой или опозориться перед Гермионой, которая непременно опишет все Краму, — в общем, из этих зол быть подушкой меньшее зло. Даже если за него цепляется один верткий злобный хорек, матерящийся при каждом движении. Или особенно, если цепляется...

— Ищи в учебнике, как отменить действие зелья, — скомандовал Невиил, и при попытке спустится с потолка взлетел еще выше и ударился спиной. — Мерлин, так и покалечиться можно.

— Быстрее, Поттер, быстрее! — возмутился хорек, упав животом на пол, и продолжил выделывать дикие движения лапами.

— Да не вопрос. — Гарри вскочил с пола и схватил ученик. Мгновение, и он стал пахнуть, как жевательный мармелад. И страницы склеились. — А я-то переживал, что мне суперспособности не досталось.

— Твою же мать Дамблдора за ногу! — Малфой уже выбился из сил, устало сопел и свободной передней лапой пытался утереть пот с мордочки. — Поттер, я убью тебя, когда расколдуюсь, придурок хренов, зачем хватаешь, заче-е-е-ем? — Он безостановочно бил лапами по полу и вскидывал их в воздух.

— Да тут видно рецепт, — успокоил всех Гарри. — Он несложный, сейчас сварю.

— Нет!

Но Гарри уже успел ухватить нож и теперь держал в руках мармеладный ножичек и мармеладную разделочную доску.

— Гарри, — простонал Рон. — Ты придурок…

— Если вы снимите меня с потолка, я сварю зелье. Только кто-то должен будет меня держать.

— Только не Долгопупс! — возмутился Драко, но Гарри его не слушал:

— Отлично, Невилл, но кто будет снимать?

— Аш ве дис! — Симус побил себя кулаком в грудь, затем указал на Крэбба.

— Ты не достанешь. — Лежащему на полу Рону казалось, что потолок — это так далеко, почти недостижимо, как будто в другой галактике. Конвульсии Малфоя уже не забавляли его, и, глядя на отчаянье в круглых хоречьих глазах трогало, Рон извернулся и поймал Драко обоими уголками рук. — Где-то во мне должна быть дырка, заберись внутрь, там тесно — не сможешь танцевать

— О, Уизли предлагает свою дырку, — прокомментировал растекшийся по лодыжки Гойл, но только Симус поржал над шуткой.

— Всю жизнь мечтал оказаться внутри Уизли, — с ворчанием хорек пополз по телу Рона, споро передвигая передними лапками и подтягивая ими танцующие задние.

— Правее посмотри, ниже, — советовал Рон, а с потолка доносилось:

— Да что вы такое делаете, я не вижу?

— Какой тут богатый внутренний мир. — Малфой все же достиг дырки в наволочке и пролез внутрь. — Представь, что я лежу у тебя на животике.

А Рон взял — и представил. А что, он красная подушка, его ничего не выдаст.

— Могу его даже лизнуть, чувствуешь?

Рон чувствовал, но решил об этом не говорить, особенно когда на него пялятся и готовят тупые шутки.

— Зелье, — напомнил он.

— Ты не достанешь до потолка, — повторил Гарри, когда Симус уже начал влезать на каменного Крэбба. В ответ Симус красноречиво похлопал себя по карману, где лежала его палочка.

— А чего бы нам сразу не приманить Невилла заклинанием?

— Бу дерус ви.

— А да, — Гарри почесал в затылке,к счастье, самого себя он мог трогать без последствий. Он хотел подсадить Симуса, но тут же одернул руки. — Не трогаю, понял.

В конечном итоге, Симус вскарабкался на плечи Крэбба, но до потолка оставалось еще далеко. Он достал из кармана палочку, промычал что-то невнятное на своем языке и с отчаяньем поглядел вниз.

— Давай я скажу заклинание, а ты помашешь палочкой, — предложил Гарри.

Сначала у них не получалось, и палочка отказывалась слушаться. Они уже пытались притянуть или заземлить Невилла и даже наколдовать ему лестницу, но все бестолку. Наконец удалось связать его огромной веревкой и, постепенно уменьшая ее конец, притянуть Невилла на разумное расстояние. Как воздушный шарик. Большой и явно стремящийся к потолку шарик. Симусу даже пришлось передвинуть Крэбба — в этом ему помог скользкий Гойл, — чтобы свободный конец веревки оказался под каменной глыбой и Невилл не смог взмыть вверх.

Сейчас он парил где-то на уровне человеческой груди, и с трудом дотягивался до котла.

— Гарри, читай, что нужно для зелья, — распорядился Невилл. — Симус, будешь подавать нужное.

— У вас теперь нет ножа, — пропищал Драко внутри Рона, но так как его писк был плохо слышен, Рону пришлось повторить.

Отсутствие ножа ненадолго всех опечалило. Зелье можно сварить без разделочной доски, если использовать вместо нее стол, пол или учебник. Можно даже обойтись без котла — на его роль отлично подходит чайник. Но что делать без ножа?

Гарри неожиданно подсел к Рону, и это заставило отшатнуться, но, к счастью, Гарри помнил про суперспособность и держал руки за спиной.

— Рон, солнышко, отдай нам Малфоя. У него такие острые зубки…

— Размечтались! — возмутился Драко и вцепился в Рона всеми лапами. — Буду я всякую гадость в рот пихать, как же.

— Тогда позовем профессора Снейпа.

Из-под наволочки раздался мат и угрозы вырвать кому-то шагалки и тыкалки вместе с жевалом и сморкалом, а Рон добавил еще пару угроз, но все же Драко завозился и наполовину вылез наружу.

— Там небось все ядовитое.

Гарри и Невилл убедили, что не все, и вообще самое опасное резать не надо, оно порошком в склянках есть. Симус тоже горячо поддерживал Малфоя. Или проклинал. Или про девчонок рассказывал… В общем, Симус безостановочно трещал на своем языке и замолчал только тогда, когда Рон показал ему согнутый уголок подушки, а Гарри пообещал обнять и расцеловать в обе щеки.

— А я что буду делать? — Рон прикинул, что все заняты делом, один только он на полу валяется и бездельничает. Не по-товарищески, не по-гриффиндорски.

— Как что, ты Малфоя держишь! Он же у нас утанцует куда, как потом достанем? И потом, он тебе доверяет.

Рон красноречиво подавился пухом, которым был набит и который нет-нет да пытался вылезти через рот, а все потому что у обычных подушек функция болтовни не предусмотрена. Он хотел сказать все, что думает о доверии Драко, предположениях Гарри и умственных способностях всех семерых дебилов. Но Малфой задумчиво почесал лапой ухо и пропищал:

— Уизли я доверяю больше, чем вам, придуркам.

— Пригласи его в субботу в Хогсмид. — Ноги Гойла растаяли по колени, и теперь он покатывался из стороны в сторону по сладкой жиже.

— Да он куда только его не приглашал на каникулах, — хохотнул Гарри. — Рон не понимает намеков.

Рон тут же обиделся: намеки? Какие намеки? Кто ему на что намекал, Малфой, что ли, когда звал попить пива и предлагал ночные способы охоты на садовых гномов? Так это были намеки?!

— Тупорылые идиоты, — хорек резко нырнул обратно под наволочку и свернулся на том месте, которое Рон считал своим животом. — Суют носы не в свое дело… Вот не буду вам помогать, так и ходите заколдованными!

— Тогда я Снейпа позову! — угроза Снейпом была, кажется, самой любимой у Гарри.

— Да никто из вас до Снейпа даже не доберется, — пропищал Драко. — Ты превратишь дверь в мармеладку прежде, чем выйдешь в коридор. Долгопупс полетит разве что к потолку, и вообще я бы не выпускал его летать по школе, еще сдует в окно и как его за облаками искать? А тот бред, который несет Финниган, профессор слушать не станет.

Гарри беспомощно опустил руки и случайно коснулся пальцем носка туфли. Вжух! — и та стала красной мармеладкой, очень ароматной — клубничной, наверное.

— Если мы не расколдуемся обратно, я не смогу сходить с тобой на свидание, — решил попытать счастье Рон. — Боюсь, ни в одном пабе Англии не обслуживают хорьков и говорящие подушки.

Гойл засвистел, потом к нему присоединился Гарри, Симус понес восторженную тарабарщину, а Невилл предпринял попытку взмыть вверх, но веревка не позволила. Даже Крэбб начал моргать медленнее, со значением.

— Да ну вас, придурков. — Покраснеть Рон не мог, а если и мог, то его наволочка все равно была красной.

Несколько секунд Драко не отвечал, а может быть это заняло даже несколько минут, потому что Рон успел почувствовать себя так же глупо, как тогда, когда пригласил на бал Флер Делакур. Ну конечно Драко в нем не заинтересован, а он надумал себе невесть что.

— Хорошо, но на наше свидание не припрется толпа твоих друзей во главе с Грейнджер.

Гарри снова засвистел, но Невилл красноречиво шлепнул его по затылку.

— Зелье варить надо, не то мы все останемся тут и никто никуда не упрется. Гарри, читай рецепт, Симус, подавай, Малфой, перекусывай, Рон, держи Малфоя за ноги.

— А нам что делать? — спросил Гойл, приобнимая каменного Крэбба за талию, благо сейчас Винсент не мог ему врезать. Кажется, Гойла уже начало укачивать от беспрестанного катания по кругу.

— Винс, стой, Грег, растекайся, — скомандовал Драко.

Работа закипела. Сначала медленно, потому что все тупили и не знали, как приноровиться друг к другу, да еще каждый давал советы и указания, но постепенно привыкли, и процесс пошел быстрее. А когда Симус отыскал на полу палочку Невилла, стало еще проще, и уже через полчаса зелье было готово. Пока оно настаивалось, хорек заполз обратно внутрь Рона и вновь свернулся клубком.

Наконец, все было кончено. Симус опустил в зелье кусок от своего кармана, который и так болтался на честном слове, и когда ткань пропиталась, выжал ее на Крэбба. Через мгновение каменная глыба Винсент Крэбб превратилась в человека, он покрыл всех матом и пулей выскочил из туалета. Еще через минуту зелье подействовало на Гойла, и первым делом Грег проверил свои ноги — ноги были на месте.

Потом Симус побрызгал зельем себя, Гарри, с его помощью дотянулся до Невилла, и успел поймать друга прежде, чем тот рухнет с высоты в котел.

Наконец остались только Рон и Драко, и Симус, ухмыляясь, подошел к ним.

— Ну что, сладкая парочка, вас расколдовывать или вы еще понежитесь?

Однако стоило Драко показать острую злобную мордочку из-под наволочки, как Симус тут же брызнул его зельем.

В конце концов получилось, что Драко сидел на коленях Рона. Он раскраснелся, запыхался после длительных танцевальных судорог, ноги его ощутимо дрожали, но он поерзал и остался сидеть. Рон не возражал.

— Эй, катитесь отсюда, — он ласково взглянул на Гарри, Невилла и Симуса, да с такой любовью, что ребята тут же попятились к дверям.

— Ну мы будем в башне, ага? — промямлил Гарри на прощание.

— Не забудьте вернуться, — напутствовал Невилл.

Симус ничего не прибавил, потому что его раньше вытолкали за дверь друзья.

А Рон и Драко остались одни и обнаружили, что губы у них такие же горячие, как руки.


End file.
